Like Ice In The Sunshine
by colfhummel
Summary: Blaine, Kurt and a popsicle. Enough said. NC-17, Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Warnings: rimming, foodplay and intergluteal sex**

Kurt feels the sun burning down his back and nuzzles his face deeper into the crook of his elbow, letting out a deep and relaxed breath.

Next to him, Blaine is occupied with fumbling with the wrapper of his strawberry popsicle, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Are you sure, you don't want one?" Blaine asks, his face beaming as he finally frees the popsicle from its wrapper.

"No, no, sweetie, thanks," Kurt mumbles with a smile, feeling a bit dozy.

With Blaine's parents gone for the weekend, they're finally able to enjoy some time alone. They're also able to enjoy the beautiful terrace in Blaine's garden, with its comfy beach chairs and the large, refreshing swimming pool and without Mrs. Anderson constantly checking in on them to bring them some more freshly squeezed orange juice or a plate of cookies.

They had also both decided that wearing clothes was overrated, with temperatures like that and an empty house just for themselves.

Kurt can feel himself drowse off, the warmth and quiet slowly lulling him to sleep. However, a sudden feel of something cold on his ass makes him snap his head up.

"W-what," he mumbles a bit dozily, before it happens again.

"Oops, sorry," Blaine chuckles and leans down to lick a long, wet stripe over Kurt's naked ass.

"Blaine, what do you think you're doing," Kurt asks, sounding scandalized and amused at the same time.

"Well, I guess I must have spilled some ice cream on your ass," Blaine says with a grin, "I was just trying to clean it up. You're welcome, by the way."

Kurt gives him a bewildered look, the corners of his mouth slowly twitching upwards.

"You are unbelievable," Kurt says and huffs out a short laugh.

"I know, you already told me that last night," Blaine responds and pushes the long popsicle back into his mouth, sucking on it in a very suggestive manner that has Kurt roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Kurt says with a fond smile on his lips as he leans back down.

It doesn't take long until there's another cold wet drop on his ass.

"Blaine, come on, not even you can be that clumsy," Kurt mutters and is ready to settle back into his relaxed, sleepy state as he suddenly feels Blaine's hands on his ass.

"Blaine, what ar- _oh god."_

"Mhhm," Blaine hums pleased, licking along the inner side of one of Kurt's cheeks.

"Blaine!," Kurt exclaims, tilting his head to shoot Blaine a look that clearly says '_You can't be serious_.'

Blaine just grins at him impishly, using his thumb to spread Kurt's cheeks. Another cold drop of the melting popsicle spills down then, directly onto Kurt's twitching hole.

"_Oh god_," Kurt breathes, biting his lip and watching over his shoulder as Blaine dips his head down. Seconds later, he feels a tongue, swirling over his hole and spreading the cold liquid before licking it up.

Kurt's head slumps down, resting against his arm, as Blaine lets another drop splash only to lick it up again.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Blaine groans, digging his fingers into the soft flesh to reveal more of Kurt's hole, letting his eyes roam over the small puckered opening that is glistening wet from spit and ice cream.

"I don't think _hot_ is the right adjective here," Kurt mutters, his flushed face still pressed against his arm with strands of his hair falling onto his forehead.

"Smart-ass," Blaine jokes and gives him a light swat on the ass, chuckling at Kurt's small noise of protest.

As Kurt lies there, with his back slightly arched, legs spread and Blaine's tongue working over his hole, he can't ignore the warmth spreading in his stomach. Without even realizing it, he begins to slowly move his hips, pushing back against Blaine's mouth and rubbing his hardening cock against the soft pillow on the beach chair.

Blaine's breathing becomes heavier, his mind starting to feel dizzy from the heat pooling inside of him, as he continues to bury his face in-between Kurt's cheeks, lapping at his hole as if it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

There is still some of the popsicle left and Blaine doesn't even think twice before deciding on what to do with it. His thumb digs and pulls gently, spreading Kurt's cheeks as much as he can with just one hand and pushes the whole popsicle down, pressing it firmly against the clenching muscle before rubbing it all over it and over Kurt's perineum.

Kurt lets out a muffled moan, his toes curling as Blaine's mouth is back on his ass, tongue lapping at the cold and wet liquid dribbling down his crack before it presses against his hole.

Blaine carelessly throws the remaining popsicle away to use both of his hands to spread Kurt's pale cheeks wide apart, before dipping down, stiffening his tongue and slowly pushing the tip inside.

Kurt whines high in his throat, nails digging into the soft material of the pillow and spine arching sharply at the feel of Blaine's cold tongue sliding inside.

"F-fuck, Blaine, _ohgodyes_."

"Mhmm," Blaine hums, his eyes closed and face flushed as he begins a small rhythm, alternating between pushing his tongue inside and flicking his tongue around the outside of Kurt's hole and dropping kisses over the sensitive skin.

The throbbing in Kurt's cock becomes more adamant by now, the friction from rubbing himself against the pillow while he's being fucked with Blaine's tongue becomes nearly too much.

"Blaine, oh god you're gonna make me come, fuck," Kurt whines and pushes back against Blaine's mouth.

"Well, that's the plan," Blaine groans, before dragging his wet tongue over the twitching muscle in short, firm strokes.

A soft rocking motion forms between them with Blaine diving forward over and over again, hands gripping the firm flesh of Kurt's buttocks hard and tongue urging to plunge deeper is reduced to a whimpering, writhing mess at this point, rocking his hips forward in desperate, uncontrolled movements and when Blaine goes down on him again, just flickering his tongue over his clenching hole, and reaching down to massage Kurt's balls in his hands, he feels him tense under his touch.

Kurt comes with a muffled sob, hips jerking as he comes in hot white spurts, his cock pulsing and twitching from where it's cushioned between his belly and the pillow.

Blaine groans at seeing Kurt like this, at seeing him lose control like this as his orgasm rushes through him and he now becomes painfully aware of his own need to come.

At first, he thinks about simply jerking himself off but by seeing Kurt's ass, still presented in front of him, he settles between Kurt's legs without further ado.

Beneath him, Kurt lets out a soft groan at feeling Blaine's hands on his ass again.

At this point, Blaine feels like he's about to melt from the inside and he kind of regrets throwing the popsicle away earlier, as he's craving the refreshing coldness now.

Wrapping his arms under Kurt's waist he hefts him up a little, letting his cock slide between his slick and wet cheeks.

"God, you feel so good," Blaine pants, as he begins to rock his hips forward, the head of his cock dragging over Kurt's pink hole.

"Oh god are you trying to kill me," Kurt groans softly, as Blaine's movements spark every nerve in that already oversensitive area

Blaine replies with a strangled moan, his hips jerking and his arms gripping hard around Kurt's waist as he comes, spilling all over the other boy's back and cheeks.

Kurt slumps back against the chair when Blaine lets go of his waist, both of them flushed and breathing heavily.

Blaine is about to move, feeling the need to lie down for a few seconds, but he can't resist a quick look and once again his hands are cupping Kurt's pale cheeks, spreading them, and looking in awe at how his come dribbles down his boyfriend's crack.

"Can I fuck you later?" he blurts out, fingers still kneading the soft flesh of Kurt's ass.

"Jeez, you're insatiable," Kurt groans out, humor audible in his voice, as he turns around to lie on his back.

"You love it," Blaine counters, a smile tugging at his lips before he slumps down next to Kurt.


End file.
